1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device used by swimmers to improve efficiency and speed.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Various devices used as swimming aids have heretofore been proposed. Representative of these are the below listed prior U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ C. M. Primm 1,307,752 June 24, 1919 A. Sydoriak 3,349,746 Oct. 31, 1967 A. Sydoriak 3,505,970 April 14, 1970 Bernard 3,918,388 Nov. 11, 1975 ______________________________________